


(not my) daddy.

by hushhyongie



Series: dilfhunter!taeyong [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Difference, dilf!jaehyun, dilfhunter!taeyong, i love rosé dw, yongie deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushhyongie/pseuds/hushhyongie
Summary: while exploring his sexual obsession with more /mature/ men, taeyong finds jung yoonoh, a 38-year-old businessman who isn't familiar with the word 'commitment'.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: dilfhunter!taeyong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	(not my) daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of this series but it really can be read as a standalone as the first is just an introduction really  
> anywayss i hope you enjoyy!! ☁️💕

one thing taeyong has always been able to pride himself on is his ability to assess situations and come out with a fair solution. 

whether it be ten and yuta throwing him a surprise party resulting in the trashing of his house or his beloved dog Ruby peeing on his favourite blanket, he's always been able to keep calm and remain level-headed.

that's why he doesn't understand why it has to be so different when it comes to yoonoh, jaehyun or whatever else he likes to call himself. 

the 38-year-old male had approached him first at a gathering hosted by one of ten's sugar daddies full of confidence. and while he was certainly more than just down taeyong's alley, he couldn't help but notice the golden wedding band on his ring finger. 

this was an obvious red light.

but taeyong was simply rendered colourblind by his dimples.

\--

now he and jaehyun were tipsily stumbling down the older's penthouse hallway with their hands glued to each other's bodies and cherry red lips refusing to part, slowly but surely making their way to the bedroom. 

jaehyun hit the mattress first, taeyong quickly following him down. it hadn't even been 20 minutes since they started kissing but none of them could get enough of the other's taste. alas, all good things come to an end - and with their hindered vision, they could only see better things coming their way.

rough, calloused hands started unbuttoning taeyong's fairly expensive dress shirt while taeyong tried to undo jaehyun's tie and he swears he has never hated formal clothing more than now.

eventually they're both left naked save for their boxers and the younger has to take a few seconds to marvel at the state of the man's body above him.

"like what you see?", jaehyun cockily asks. it's the first thing that's come out of his mouth - besides groans and the occasional growl - since they started making out but taeyong honestly can't bring himself to be disappointed with it.

"yes, yes, yes", he pants. that earns him a smirk and if taeyong's cock wasn't drooling pathetically in his briefs already, now it was.

with strength surprising himself, he flips them over and makes his way down jaehyun's sculptured body. he reaches the waistband of his Calvin Klein's and silently asks for permission, looking at him with big, doe eyes.

"go ahead, kitten," he rasps out, running a rough hand through taeyong's silky locks. "be a good pet and suck daddy's cock for me, yeah?"

the younger's eyes squeeze shut and lets out a whine high in his throat. he eagerly pulls down the older's boxers and has to pause at the size of the muscle facing him. it's most certainly much bigger than his own and just the thought of the size difference makes just a bit more precum leak from his tip.

he dives for the balls first, fondling and taking each into his mouth, revelling in the groans that rewards above him. the heavy, manly musk of the other clouds his senses and he can already feel himself slipping. 

giving head was one of taeyong's favourite things to do, and he swore that the man below him was going to get the blow of his life, even if it was the last thing he did.

he gradually made his way up the long shaft, alternating between licking and sucking, leaving no patch of the flesh dry.

the hand in his hair suddenly tightens and now he's being forced to look up at jaehyun.

"don't tease and get on with it, you slut."

the words are harsh and he really should take offence. but he can't help the chills that ripple down his spine and the way his dick ever so slightly hardens at the degradation.

"yes daddy," he moans and quickly takes the bulbous tip of the cock into his mouth, happily kitten-licking at the salty substance that gathers.

"ah, that's it. you're not so useless, are you, whore?"

he whimpers, but keeps inching down, pulling back up and going further down again. 

when he gets halfway down his cock, jaehyun impatiently thrusts up, resulting in a surprised gag from taeyong. tears well up in his eyes but he's happy to take more of jaehyun into his throat, just to please the male looking down at him.

pulling off, he then presents jaehyun with his mouth wide open, giving up all control.

no time is wasted and his mouth and throat are all but measures in which jaehyun chases his own release. 

and taeyong fucking loves it.

he loves being nothing but a mere fleshlight for jaehyun to get off with. being nothing but a hole to make him feel good.

and so even with the rough force of jaehyun's thrusts, he still licks and sucks around his dick, looking up at him with tears running down his face. 

"fuck, kitten, i'm close," jaehyun grunts out, thrusts becoming sloppier but all the more desperate. 

taeyong loudly moans around his cock and that's the last straw for jaehyun because then he's unabashedly groaning and releasing his cum deep in taeyong's throat, giving him no choice but to swallow.

he's then pulled up into a slow, passionate kiss until he hears the sound of heels, a little girl giggling and keys turning in a lock. "oh shit, rosé?!" jaehyun quickly pushes him off, roughly hands him his clothes and guides him to the fire exit.

\--

it's cold and dark outside, with taeyong tightly clinging to himself - more in subspace than not. the headspace isn't as welcoming as it usually is, because now he is only overly aware of how lonely and abandoned he feels.

suddenly, the feeling of being used isn't so sweet anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my story!! if you have any feedback or constructive criticism, feel free to leave it in the comments, thank you for your time ☁️💕


End file.
